


Your fucking stupid face.

by Billiard_Josten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew overreacts, M/M, Neil get a haircut, Oneshot, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, eles são boiolas um pelo outro, they are soft to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billiard_Josten/pseuds/Billiard_Josten
Summary: Andrew was going to kill Neil for making him go around campus and talking to people.orNeil goes "missing" and Andrew kind of freaks out.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Your fucking stupid face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you! That is my first fic so I apreciate if you say something. That is it, good reading :)

Neil wasn’t exactly missing but wasn’t anywhere to be seen either. With all that happened in the past few months nobody would blame Andrew for worrying when he realized that he hadn’t talked with Neil since their morning practice, that ended at least nine hours ago and that time of the day, the end of afternoon, he was supposed to be back at their shared dorm. But. He. Wasn’t. There. And wasn’t in the roof either.

Andrew took his phone and searched for Neil’s number, then texted: “where the fuck are you???” when Neil didn’t respond he got up from where he was sitting with his legs hanging on the edge and got down stairs.

He called Neil in his way, but nobody picked up. Fuck you, Neil.

He got to the dorm that their shared with Nicky and Kevin, and found Nicky watching some shitty TV show. Andrew grew annoyed with the noise as soon as he got in the room so he turned off the TV.

“hey, I was watching that”

He ignored “have you seen Neil since the morning practice?”

“I don´t think so, guess he was with Kevin doing some Exy shit”

Of course, “and where _is_ Kevin” he asked impatiently.

“the library I guess”

Andrew hated the library but there he went. He was going to fucking kill Neil for making him go all the way to the library when he found him. But when he got to the library, in the area with tables for the students he found only Kevin there, no Neil.

“where is Neil” Andrew asked making Kevin jump in the chair.

“Jesus, Andrew, wear a bell or something” Andrew just stared “do I look like his nanny? I don’t fucking know”

“Nicky said he was with you”

“well he was. Hours ago” something showed in his eyes “you don’t know where he is?”

“I just started to look for him”

“well, we were at the foxhole, but then matt called him to do some shit, so I don’t know where he is anymore”

“so where he is?”

“I told you I don’t know”

“matt, you dickhead”

“oh, I think I saw him at the cafeteria, maybe he knows where Neil is” Kevin said “well, you let me know when you find him”

Andrew gave him a nod and went his way to the cafeteria. He tried to call Neil again, but went to the voicemail so he hang up. He was starting to feel odd, heart beating too fast as he thought about the last time they didn’t found him, how he appeared the next day , looking like he barely made out alive. Andrew was going to kill Neil.

Matt was sitting with Dan at the corner table in the cafeteria, Andrew sat in front of them rolling his eyes at the way Dan was almost in Matt’s lap.

She raised an eyebrow as Andrew sat at the table in the seat in front of them.

“where is Neil?” Andrew asked.

“good evening for you too” dan said, Andrew just stared.

Matt said, “guess he is out with Allison, she said something about new clothes.”

“oh, she must be very happy, she was talking about some makeover for weeks. She must be in heaven”

“if she did anything to him that he didn’t want to, I’m going to kill her”

“relax, dude” matt said, relaxed “they must be having fun. Go check on them, they must be back by now”

Andrew got up, sick of going around campus, he walked around more in that afternoon then he walked in the hole week before.

Neil was so dead when he found him, it was just pick up the phone, would his hands fall if he did that? He made Andrew walk around and worry about him for nothing, and Andrew wouldn’t rest until he made sure he was safe. And smack him for being such an idiot about his phone.

Andrew went to the girl’s room and opened without knocking. Renee and Allison were in the sofa watching the drags reality show, he stood in front of them.

“hi Andrew” said Renee

“yeah, hi. Where is Neil? If you have done anything he didn’t want to, I’m going to end you, Allison”

“oh, please. You will thank me. He must be in your dorm by now.” Allison said with a wave of her hand “we were just… out”

Andrew narrowed his eyes just a bit as a warning and got out the door hearing a “you’re welcome” and slamming the door on the way out.

He went thought the hallway into his dorm thinking of different ways to kill Neil, the most slowly and painful way. He stormed his way into the dorm and passed straight to their shared bedroom when he didn’t saw Neil.

“where the fuck were you” he said as he walked into the bedroom.

“oh, sorry I didn’t tell you. I forgot my phone here this morning”

Andrew was about to talk back, but his mind went numb when he took a good look at Neil.

His hair, once shaggy and overgrown was now cut short in the sides but kind of long on the top, the beautiful auburn curls perfectly placed, falling in his forehead, contrasting with his blue, blue eyes. Somehow the way the fading light of the sunset made him even more pretty, even the scars in his cheeks seamed to make him look like an angel sent to just end with his life.

And then he looked at Andrew and fucking smiled, and Andrew’s shitty heart seamed to stop and melt at the vision.

“you look fucking stupid” Andrew said, and Neil´s smile grew even bigger and Andrew crossed the room to stand with him by the window. “your face.”

Neil got it wrong his smile fading a little bit and raised his hand to cover his scared cheek. But Andrew got his wrist just strong enough to stop him. “you’re stupid” _you’re the most perfect fucking pipe dream that has become true._ But Andrew didn’t say these kinds of things out loud, so he said it in a better way.

Andrew let go of Neil’s wrist and his head in his hands and slowly lowered it so he could pull his face to slowly place a light kiss in his scars. Just when Andrew’s lips touched the raised skin he felt the a light breath in his own cheek, and it felt it like the first drop of water to hit the ground after a long time without rain.

He backed again to look right in that blue eyes.

“259%”

There was that stupid smile again, the one that made his heart stop.

“yes” they said at the same time and they kissed.


End file.
